


Razzle Dazzle

by Coniferoussiblings



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Love Potion/Spell, Mutual Non-Con, Psychic Abilities, Reverse Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coniferoussiblings/pseuds/Coniferoussiblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A now college-aged Pacifica Northwest receives a mysterious invitation to dinner at the Mystery Manor from her childhood antagonist, Mabel Pines. (Mabel/Pacifica) This story takes place in the Depravity Falls/Reverse Pines AU - not in regular show continuity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razzle Dazzle

A slim blonde figure stepped out of an old maroon sedan, beams of moonlight throwing silver highlights in her long straight hair and giving the snow that lay blanketed across the surrounding forest a lively sparkle, almost like a scene from a book of fairy-tales. The pleasantly picturesque glow of the frosted trees stood in sharp contrast to the house which dominated the forest clearing. Thin cathedral-pointed roofs rose up from the corners of the house, stretching up high over the tops of the surrounding trees, in one moment looking like the outline of a palace and in another like crooked fangs jutting out of the earth – a huge pile of stone and wood that seemed at once both elegant and sinister. The girl rubbed her chilled hands and glanced up at the looming bulk of the old house once again, her breath coming out in short puffs in the cold winter air. She reached into the pocket of her slightly worn downy jacket to retrieve a small square of thick black paper the size of a postcard, with words written on it in swooping curls of silver ink.

_Pacifica Northwest,_

_You are cordially invited to dinner at the Mystery Manor this Saturday at 7 PM. Please present this invitation at the doorway upon arrival for your safety and our convenience._

_-Mabel Pines_

Pacifica shook her head in puzzlement after re-reading the mysterious letter for what felt like the millionth time since it had appeared in her mailbox earlier that week. She hadn’t really been sure what to make of it at all, and her decision to accept the invitation tonight was largely to appease her curiosity.

The Pines family hadn’t been known to be particularly social in the past – they rarely ever attended any of the festivals or events celebrated around town & though they were well liked, even loved, by the townspeople for their spectacular stage shows they had kept mostly to themselves when not performing. Their isolation had only increased when old Stanford Pines had died the previous summer and his now college-aged niece and nephew had moved from California into the tottering old mansion permanently and since that time they had yet to put on another performance.

Most people, Pacifica included, had assumed their almost complete withdrawal from public life was out of grief for the loss of their great uncle. Pacifica’s childhood friend Gideon had thought they had more sinister motives in mind, but Gideon had never gotten along with the twins and tended to see plots and conspiracies in every shadow, so she’d not paid much attention to his rambling theories.

Snow crunched beneath Pacifica’s boots as she made her way up the long walkway to the Manor’s front door. Marble statues flanking the path cast strange shadows over her in the moonlight and Pacifica shivered, only partly from the cold. The faces of the various figures had pained expressions that seemed out of place for a garden, as if they had been ripped straight out of the neighboring graveyard. Blank holes gaped out at the world where marble eyes should have been. With every step she felt an urge, an irrational childish urge, to turn back and run to her car and drive off into the night. She wanted to pretend that she had never received the invitation in the first place if she was ever asked, which was unlikely since Pacifica hadn’t actually seen either of the twins around town in months nor spoken to them in even longer. Despite her fear, or more likely because of it, Pacifica walked on – curiosity and stubbornness and pride driving her forward step by step to the door.

The door itself was forbidding to the point of ridiculousness – a huge slab of iron-banded wood with a large triangular seal burned into its surface, a pyramid-eye symbol that stared out at her blankly. There was no handle or doorknob that Pacifica could see, but she spotted a neon-bright sticky note attached to the door at eye level. Pacifica snatched it off and squinted to read it in the dim silvery moonlight that was the only illumination available to her.

_Hand the invitation to Chuckles over there and then stand back._

_-M.P._

_P.S._

_Seriously,_ **do not** _touch the door._

Pacifica glanced up in confusion and gave a short yelp of panic when a sudden break in the clouds caused the shadows to shift around and reveal a large figure standing hunched in the shadows by the door. After the first instant of heart-wrenching panic Pacifica realized that it was just another statue, nearly 8 feet tall and carved entirely out of smooth black wood that glistened like oil. Its form wasn’t human, but neither was it entirely animal, with a strange face that was twisted in a scowl, round blue glass eyes which bulged out of inadequate sockets and a snarling mouth that was set with fangs carved out of a dull yellow-white material. Its wooden tongue hung out low from between its teeth, stained and splotched a rusty red-brown. Pacifica tried very hard not to imagine what particular pigment dyed that lolling tongue, and she was so transfixed by the sheer ugliness of the sculpture that she almost hadn’t noticed that one of its twisted claw-hands was held out palm-up toward her in an expectant gesture.

Pacifica reached into her jacket and withdrew the invitation again, glancing down at it and over toward the dead wooden hand of the statue.

 _This is stupid,_  she thought to herself viciously.

She turned back to the door, angry with herself for her earlier fear and even angrier with Mabel for these typically childish games to scare her. She reached out a hand to push the door open when she suddenly felt the hairs rise on the nape of her neck and her ears caught the faintest sound of wood scraping against wood. She turned back to the statue.

It hadn’t moved of course. There was no way that it could have moved.

But she still felt that it was somehow closer. That its tongue hung out further. That it’s bone white fangs glittered just slightly more in the weak light.

She kept her eyes on the statue and reached to the door again, and it still didn’t move… but the shadows under the eaves of the house shifted slightly and gave its expression an even more sinister cast. The wind moaned through the trees loudly before her fingers touched the wood of the door and she stopped herself at the last instant.

Hating herself for a coward, Pacifica stepped back and dropped the invitation in the statues hand. She jumped in surprise when the door immediately swung outward soundlessly with incredible speed but stopped just short of striking her.

“Right on time!” a familiar female voice called out cheerfully from inside, “Come on in and make yourself at home,”

Pacifica took a deep breath and glanced back toward her car, once, before she set her jaw and stepped inside. There was movement from the corner of her eye, but before she could turn her head to see the cause the mansion door closed shut firmly and left Pacifica blinking in the light of the huge chandelier that hung over her in the high vaulted ceiling of the foyer.

“Mabel what the hell was all that crap with the statue?” Pacifica asked angrily, her eyes darting around the room to find her hostess.

“Sorry about that,” a voice called from high overhead and to her right.

Pacifica’s gaze shot up to the huge curving staircase where Mabel was descending slowly, footsteps echoing loudly in the empty room.

 _How did she get all the way up there… I mean, her voice was_ **right here** _when she invited me in,_  Pacifica thought nervously.

 _Oh stop panicking – it was probably just an intercom,_  Pacifica thought suddenly, the words tasting strange in her mind.

She was startled by the sudden alien-seeming thought but before she could question it further Mabel spoke once again and broke her concentration.

“Chuckles was just another one of Dipper’s ideas,” Mabel continued, “It’s powered by some nonsense with infrared sensors and pressure plates and all this other nerd junk. He’s been driving me crazy about getting the atmosphere of the house just right since he wants us to start doing shows and tours again soon.”

Here, in the bright glare of the overhead lights and with Mabel blithely chattering away at her, Pacifica’s earlier fears seemed ridiculous. Obviously it must have been just a trick.

“It’s fine… it was just kind of weird and startling,” Pacifica said with a shrug.

“Well, weird and startling is what my dear brother was going for so I’ll be sure to tell him you thought it was a success,” Mabel said as she crossed the final step, flashing Pacifica a wide smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Pacifica rubbed the winter chill out of her hands and shrugged off her jacket. She turned once more to Mabel and found herself staring at her outfit, a figure hugging dress of black and teal cut short and revealing enough to almost qualify as swimwear, and leaving her long shapely legs bare up to mid-thigh. Oddly enough Mabel still wore the strange headband with the large gaudy turquoise gem that Pacifica had seen her wearing even as a child when she had first visited Gravity Falls, but that little detail only served to make the more adult figure walking toward her seem even more unfamiliar.

“Where is your brother anyway?” Pacifica asked, feeling slightly at a loss for conversational topics.

“Oh he’s just off on a trip somewhere – he’s looking for fresh material for our act. Dipper is really hoping that our grand re-debut is going to knock people dead,” Mabel said with a small chuckle.

“Cool… um… sounds like it will be exciting,” Pacifica offered lamely, unsure of what else to say.

“You have no idea,” Mabel said conspiratorially, “Trust me, people are going to be talking about it for  _years_ afterward… but enough about us, how have you been lately?”

“Fine,” Pacifica replied, “I mean, things are a little tight at home but not too bad. I’m hoping to get enough saved up to head to Portland for the fall semester.”

“That’s interesting,” Mabel said, with just the slightest hint of an undertone in her voice that it was nothing of the kind.

There was an uncomfortable silence that stretched out for several heartbeats when Mabel’s hands suddenly shot to her temples, her eyes rolling back into her head till only the whites showed.

“My psychic senses are going wild… I can sense a question in your mind – am I right?” Mabel said, her voice warbling in a cartoonish attempt at a spooky voice.

Pacifica gave a small snort of laughter despite herself.

“Yeah, I guess I do have a question,” she said.

“Reveal it to me – the spirits command yoooooou,” Mabel said, wiggling her fingers menacingly at Pacifica.

Pacifica turned to give Mabel a small smile and felt her heart freeze for a beat in her chest when she looked into her eyes – flat and expressionless as a snakes. The same eyes that she remembered from years ago when she and her brother used to torment Pacifica and Gideon. The memories themselves were hazy, but clear enough to remember that same contemptuous look.

“I was curious why you decided to invite me over,” Pacifica said quietly.

“Why is that?” Mabel asked, her hands dropping to her sides.

“Well… I haven’t really spoken to you in years for one thing… and even when we talked we were never really friends” Pacifica replied.

Mabel gave a sharp chuckle, the corners of her ruby red lips twisting ever so slightly upward.

“‘Not friends’ is putting it lightly – I wouldn’t be surprised if you had hated my guts,” Mabel said flatly.

Pacifica felt herself redden with discomfort under the flat glare of Mabel’s brown eyes. Something about the light of the room was giving them an odd blue-green highlight and it made it even harder to look her in the face. More than ever Pacifica wished she had never accepted the strange invitation.

“Or was I wrong in using the past tense there?” Mabel asked with a hint of dry humor in her voice.

“No… I don't… I don’t hate you now. Honestly, I don’t think I ever really hated you… but I didn’t like you.” Pacifica said just slightly too fast, her arms crossing protectively over her chest.

“That’s fine, I hadn’t really like you either to be honest,” Mabel said breezily, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture, as if uncomfortable truths were flies to be shooed away.

“Then why did you want me to come over for dinner?” Pacifica asked once again.

“Many reasons - I know so few people my own age around here and thought that you’d be just the girl to talk to about the social scene for one thing,” Mabel replied with the confidence of a born liar.

“Why would you need me for that? You’re famous aren’t you?” Pacifica said sharply.

“Having fame isn’t the same as having friends – aside from my brother there really isn’t anyone who I could say that I actually  _ **know**_ … and considering that I’ve already been a regular around here these past few years that’s just sad isn’t it?” Mabel said, laying the emotion on thick with just the barest hint of sarcasm behind her words.

“So you thought that  _I'd_ be a good place to start in your search for new friends?” Pacifica replied, eyebrow raised in surprise.

“Well we at least have  _something_ of a past together, even if it’s a negative one… better to start with an old rival than a new stranger I say,” Mabel said with bright cheer.

“Is that the only reason? You’ve been feeling lonely?” Pacifica asked.

Despite herself she felt a pang of sympathy in her chest. She hadn’t even thought that Mabel Pines was  _capable_  of feeling lonely… or really feeling anything for that matter.

“Well… I guess it’s also that I feel badly about the past. I know that I wasn’t really pleasant to be around then, and that I was fairly abominable to you in particular… but is that any reason why we couldn’t try to make a fresh start of it now?” Mabel asked, her voice soft and with a hint of shyness to it that surprised Pacifica more than the statue outside had earlier.

Pacifica hesitated for a second, but the strangely earnest look in Mabel’s face was too much to resist.

“Sure, I mean… I guess we can bury the hatchet and start over,” Pacifica said.

Mabel gave a loud clap of her hands that echoed through the emptiness of the mansion and shot Pacifica a huge white smile.

“Wonderful! Well, with that in mind how about we go to that dinner I had promised you? I’m not really an expert on this whole 'friends’ thing but I imagine it’s much easier to try to get to know someone on a full stomach,” Mabel said cheerfully.

Pacifica felt her stomach growl in agreement.

* * *

The pair made their way through large doors and into a narrow passage of dim corridors, which seemed oppressively dark after the cheerful brightness of the foyer. Pacifica found it hard not to gawk as they walked slowly and carefully through a seemingly endless number of rooms, walls hung with strange artwork or otherwise decorated in bizarre fashion.

One room in particular set Pacifica’s teeth on edge - a large chamber with its walls painted a sterile white shade that was laid out like a cross between a hospital and a museum. Pacifica walked past small display pillars that held tiny bearded men which sat floating in glass jars, the back wall of the room displayed a huge painting that looked like a cross-section of a merman with its various organs meticulously marked and cataloged and the center of the room was dominated by an enormous humanoid skeleton with bull horns the length of a grown mans arm jutting out of its skull. With each new oddity they passed Pacifica found herself nervously drawing closer to Mabel.

“Another one of my brothers little obsessions – he just loves his unusual taxidermy,” Mabel said with a roll of her eyes.

“Where does he get all of this stuff?” Pacifica asked.

“Most of it he builds out of junk that he finds in the forest, though some he makes for himself. I helped him with the merman painting actually – Dipper couldn’t even draw a smiley face to save his life on his own,” Mabel replied.

“Neat,” Pacifica said with a brittle smile.

“Thanks! It was really tricky to get all the little details in that one just right,” Mabel said with a smile of her own, a hint of pride in her voice.

The final exhibit by the doorway seemed like a let-down compared to the other oddities - just a regular human skeleton with a pair of small fake-looking feathery wings coming out of its shoulder blades and a thin gold necklace with matching male/female symbols dangling around its bony neck. It was such an obvious fake compared to the more skillful frauds decorating the rest of the room. It also seemed to be the newest addition to the rooms collection, lacking the thin film of dust which had gathered about the other exhibits.

 _Kind of lame compared to that creeptastic fishman painting especially,_  Pacifica thought.

They turned a corner down a long hall which was completely dark and Pacifica almost found herself losing her footing the the oppressive blackness.

“Did the power go out?” Pacifica asked.

Mabel didn’t answer but instead kept walking forward, her footsteps muffled by the plush carpeting. Lights flared up from the walls with each of her steps, flickering golden-red in the darkness and casting dancing shadows along the hallway. Pacifica saw a number of candles set in brackets on the wall flare to life one by one with a popping hiss until the entire area was bathed in cheerful golden light.

“How did you do that?” Pacifica asked, not sure whether to be scared or impressed.

“A good magician never reveals her secrets,” Mabel said teasingly.

“Is this another one of your brother’s things?” Pacifica asked.

“No, it’s one of mine… he’s too concerned with creepy monster exhibits – but I think what people really want to see is razzle-dazzle.” Mabel said.

“So you just 'razzle-dazzled’ a hallway full of candles on fire?” Pacifica asked incredulously.

“Yup, it’s all just tricks and showmanship.… you don't  _really_ believe in magic do you, silly girl?” Mabel asked in a gently mocking tone of voice.

Pacifica declined to answer, feeling unsure of the truth.

Compared to the odd displays and macabre exhibits of the previous rooms the dining room was normal, though fancier than any place that Pacifica had ever personally been to in her life. Mabel made sure her guest was comfortably seated before she wheeled in a cart set with a number of large covered platters which she began to lay out in the center of a small but well-made table of smooth black wood.

“I would have figured a place like this would come with butlers or maids or something,” Pacifica said in slight surprise as her hostess set out the service set.

Mabel shot her a short sharp smile in response, eyes flashing with just a hint of annoyance.

“It’s really hard to get good help… we’ve always managed well enough on our own though, and luckily for you I happen to be an excellent cook,” Mabel said with real pride in her voice.

Judging from the delicious smells wafting out from under the silver trays Pacifica couldn’t help but agree and she tried not to kick her feet impatiently under the table as she waited for dinner to start. Mabel reached under the cart and produced a large bucket of ice that had a bottleneck poking out through the top, uncorking it in a single expert movement and pouring out two glasses of pale amber colored wine.

“You do drink, right Pacifica?” Mabel said as if it were merely a formality to ask once she had finished pouring out a measure into the second glass.

Pacifica shifted slightly uncomfortably in her seat. Truthfully the extent of her drinking experience was limited to the occasional hard lemonade taken at a classmates party and nursed throughout the night without enthusiasm, but she found herself unable to refuse in the face of Mabel’s cool glare. She hadn’t backed down to a challenge from Mabel in the past and she wasn’t planning on starting now.

“Yeah, of course,” Pacifica said, trying to sound casual. “I mean, who doesn’t?”

Mabel lifted the top off a tray and handed her a large well-honed knife to carve off a portion of the succulent looking roast for herself. While Pacifica was fully occupied in her task Mabel casually palmed a small vial out of the sleeve of her dress and poured a generous helping of sparkling pink powder into a glass, swirling it slowly into the fluid to dissolve it fully. Quick as a wink the empty vial disappeared back up her sleeve and Mabel smiled a small self-satisfied smile that the act wasn’t noticed by her guest. True, she could have just used the subtle telekinesis that her amulet gave her to slip the love potion in unnoticed at any time during the dinner but sleight of hand was one of the few genuine magicians skills that Mabel actually knew, and she took pride in her ability to use it well. Mabel passed the enchanted glass over toward Pacifica and set her own beside her plate.

The meal was just as delicious as Mabel had boasted - a combination of delicately flavored side dishes and a satisfying entree that seemed to melt in Pacifica’s mouth. Pacifica had sipped at the wine cautiously at first, wary of the alcoholic sting which she had never enjoyed but found that it was mild enough to not bother her. More than that though, she’d found herself drinking it almost embarrassingly quickly. There was something about its flavor that was familiar but maddeningly indescribable, reminding her of warm summer days and the sound of wind on the tides. She felt a warm flush come to her skin and a subtle tingling feeling on her lips that was almost, but not quite, like a good first kiss.

“Enjoying your drink Pacifica?” Mabel asked her with an innocent lilt to her voice.

Pacifica was about to answer when she’d noticed that she’d already drained her glass to the last drop while Mabel had barely had a few sips of hers. Pacifica held up her empty glass toward Mabel with a slightly sheepish expression and the brunette refilled it with a gracious gesture, giving her a coy smile after she returned the bottle to the ice bucket. She took a fresh sip and gave a disappointed swallow… it wasn’t bad, but for some reason it didn’t have that strangely tantalizing flavor which the first glass had.

 _I think I might have drunk it too fast anyway,_  Pacifica thought to herself guiltily.

She shook her head slightly when she felt a warm dizziness settle over her mind and turned to give Mabel an apologetic smile. Her heart sped up in her chest when she caught full sight of Mabel’s face, eyes drawn magnetically to her full red lips. An image flashed in her mind of Mabel pressing those plump succulent looking lips against her neck, white teeth nipping at her delicate skin just hard enough to send a lightning flash of pleasure through her body. Pacifica gripped the arms of her chair and bit the inside of her lower lip to suppress the small sound that wanted to claw its way out of her throat - it had just been her imagination, but it had felt so real. Vividly real.

 _God what am I even thinking?_ she wondered.

Mabel took a slow sip of her own un-altered wine, smiling a small smile to herself at Pacifica’s confusion. She’d been curious about testing out the potions which she’d acquired after Dipper had summoned that sad fat little god and getting to watch it’s effects slowly take hold on Pacifica was fascinating. Already she could see the telltale flush of blood rising to the blonde girls cheeks whenever her dilated eyes raised to meet Mabel’s and she had to stifle a giggle at the way that Pacifica began to shift uncomfortably in her seat. She wasn’t sure exactly how much of the pink dust she was supposed to use - their original owner hadn’t been particularly forthcoming on the subject before Dipper had torn his heart out - but she suspected that the greater the amount the greater the effect, so she’d made sure to set aside what felt like a significant dose for tonight’s experiment.

Out of curiosity she sent a subtle tendril of thought over to Pacifica, delicately probing around the edges of her mind. Confusion. Excitement. Happiness. Nervousness. Emotional chaos was rampaging through the blondes mind while her body began to ache with longing for the girl seated across from her at the table.

 _Hmm, this could be more fun than I thought_ _,_ Mabel thought to herself with a mischievous thrill.

Pacifica took a deep breath and tried to think of something, anything, to take her mind off the sudden rush of feelings that had started to come over her. She hadn’t ever even liked Mabel as a friend before coming here but now she couldn’t keep herself from imagining what it would be like to feel the brunette’s soft hands caressing Pacifica’s body, to press her lips against hers - to look into her wide brown eyes and tell her how completely Pacifica loved her. She wanted to bolt out of her chair and run straight home to dive in a tub of ice-water and cool off the flush of heat that had come over her, but she felt nailed in place by her hostesses steady amused gaze.

Pacifica realized with a start that she hadn’t said anything in minutes and her gaze dropped in embarrassment.

 _What am I even doing just staring at her like this?_  Pacifica cursed internally.

“What would you say to some dessert?” Mabel asked, her voice dripping with false innocence.

“Um… yes, that sounds nice,” Pacifica said nervously, taking a deep sip from her wine and trying to concentrate on its slightly bitter flavor to get her mind off its previous track.

Mabel whipped the covering off a small silver tray that held an arrangement of chilled fruits surrounding a small bowl of cream dip. Pacifica spooned some of the sweet concoction onto her plate and nibbled at a strawberry half-heartedly. She wondered if it was too early to be able to leave politely, but even as she thought that she knew that she couldn’t bring herself to go yet. She wanted to stay here with Mabel… needed to stay with her. She had to say  _something_  to Mabel, anything to break the awkward silence and get the evening back on track.

 _Just don’t blurt out 'I love you’,_  Pacifica thought to herself viciously.

_Wait… I love you? DO I love her? What’s happening?_

Pacifica watched Mabel carefully select a plump cherry from the pile and dip it into the cream, bringing it to her face and sucking on it gently between her lips. Pacifica’s spoon fell from her nerveless fingers with a loud clatter as she could  _feel_  a gentle suckling sensation on her right nipple, nerves singing with the sudden rush of hot pleasure that pulsed from her chest all the way to the growing heat between her legs. Mabel bit down on the flesh of the cherry, its red juice dribbling down her lips and Pacifica felt a hard nip of pleasure/pain on her skin. Even through clenched teeth she couldn’t fight the quiet moan that forced its way out of her lips.

“It’s good isn’t it?” Mabel asked, her voice low and sultry.

“Y…yes,” Pacifica said with a quiet shudder, her eyes locked with Mabel’s. A strange blue shine had come over those eyes, and the gem in Mabel’s headband seemed to glow oddly in the light.

“I’m glad you like the fruit too,” Mabel said blithely,“I wanted to have a cake for us but I didn’t have any of the right ingredients ready so I had to improvise for dessert,”

Pacifica squirmed and didn’t answer, shuddering slightly as Mabel turned her attention back to the cherry, gently rolling it on her tongue just as the wave of sensation began to wash over Pacifica once again. She bit down hard on her lower lip, nails clenching at the tablecloth as she felt that same sucking, nipping feeling traveling up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh but stopping just short of reaching her growing wetness.

Mabel continued toying with the fruit, intrigued by the obvious reaction that she was getting out of Pacifica. In the past she’d often used her amulets power for very different purposes, namely to bring pain, but to her surprise she was finding it almost as enjoyable to do the opposite to her guest. Skimming through Pacifica’s mind and feeling her desire had started to awaken Mabel’s own arousal and she was curious to see how far she would be able to push the girl till she gave in to her new feelings completely. Mabel felt the amulet flare to life as she sent out another delicate streamer of power, a teasing feathery caress that stroked its way down Pacifica’s chest and brushed gently against the heat of her sex.

With a noise halfway between a yelp of surprise and a loud unmistakable moan Pacifica tumbled backward out of her chair and hit the floor, curled into a quiet shuddering ball.

“Pacifica! You don’t look so good - are you feeling okay darling?” Mabel asked, letting a gentle tone come into her normally cold voice.

“I don’t know,” Pacifica replied honestly.

“You must have drank too fast,” Mabel said as she got up to kneel beside Pacifica, patting her hand gently. “Come on, lets get you to the living room so you can rest on the couch.”

Pacifica was unprotesting as Mabel helped her to her feet and lead her out of the dining room and down the hall. She could feel Mabel’s body close against hers, smell her delicate floral scent and it was all jumbling together in her mind into a powerful surge of affection and happiness and lust. They came at last to a large sitting room where Mabel helped lower Pacifica into a wide plush sofa that was facing an empty fireplace. Mabel turned and busied herself with arranging some logs from the stack of wood which rested beside the hearth, humming a quiet song to herself. Satisfied at last with her preparations, Mabel rose to her feet again and faced Pacifica, looking her straight in the eye as she snapped her fingers. The fire flared instantly to life with a burst of bright teal flame before it returned to a more normal orange-gold color.

“More razzle-dazzle?” Pacifica asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Something like that,” Mabel said with a smirk as she took her place next to Pacifica on the couch.

Acting without thinking Pacifica found herself scooting in closer to Mabel, her eyes tracing over her face as it was highlighted in the gentle light of the fire. She had never wanted anyone or anything as badly as she wanted Mabel right now. Her hands reached out and ran through the soft silken curls of Mabel’s hair, loving the feel against her skin and she felt her breathing start to speed up again. Mabel’s head tilted toward her, an expression that seemed half question and half challenge on her face. Her eyes were half-lidded and her lips were parted ever so slightly in open invitation, and before she knew what she was doing Pacifica found herself flinging her arms around Mabel’s neck and crushing those blood red lips against hers.

After the first instant of shocked confusion Mabel found herself kissing Pacifica back with a fierce heat that surprised herself. The blondes gentle moans had taken on an oddly musical quality to her ears and she felt her lips tingle with an unfamiliar taste that drove Mabel to kiss Pacifica deeper, her tongue sweeping into her mouth for more. She gave the barest tug against Pacifica’s shirt and the blonde broke the kiss and began stripping it off as if on command, flinging her clothes off to the side with abandon. Mabel felt the pulse quicken in her veins as she tried to keep control of her own feelings, but found that she couldn’t stop her hands from trembling as she began to strip off her own dress. It had been just an experiment earlier, a game to amuse herself on an otherwise boring evening but now she had to have Pacifica, had to feel her lips once more and listen to those beautiful enticing moans of hers over and over again.

Pacifica sat trembling with impatience on the couch, her bright eyes turned to Mabel for direction. Mabel reached out her hands and traced the tips of her nails gently along the blondes bare skin, leaving trails of white hot pleasure sparking through her nerves from the subtle flow of the amulets magic. She shoved Pacifica back onto the couch, straddling over her and crushing their lips together again in a rough kiss, Mabel’s delicate fingers slid their way down Pacifica’s body to begin exploring the soaking wet folds of her pussy. Pacifica’s screams were stifled by Mabel’s lips as she sent darts of magical energy through her fingers into her playthings clit, her body shuddering with sensations more intense than anything she had ever felt in her life. Pacifica’s hips ground hard against Mabel’s hand, desperate for more and she broke the kiss, and brought her lips to Mabel’s ear, nipping at the lobe.

“Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou,” she panted over and over as she writhed under Mabel’s touch, her hands clenching tight against Mabel’s skin, nails digging painfully sharp into her smooth shoulders.

Mabel felt an unexpected spasm of pleasure shoot through her chest on hearing those words and she leaned in to bring Pacifica’s forehead against her own, their hot breath mingling together as she watched the growing pressure of release building up in Pacifica’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Mabel said with a snarl, confused and terrified and overjoyed at the naked truth of it, sending a final pulse of energy into Pacifica that set her toes curling with cramping tightness and tore a long shuddering scream out of her throat.

Mabel slumped back, panting from having used so much power all at once. She ran her fingers down from her forehead, her skin slick with sweat and her breath coming out in ragged uneven gasps.

 _I love her?_  she thought to herself, mind fogged by everything that had just happened.

Before she could have more time to process the thought Pacifica had rolled over on top of her, leaving a hot trail of kisses that swirled down Mabel’s neck, over her breasts and finally brought Pacifica between Mabel’s shaking thighs. Mabel had gasped and made quiet noises of pleasure at Pacifica’s gentle touches and she sat propped up on her elbows, looking at Pacifica’s face as she stared up at her from between her legs. Mabel’s heart beat quick in her chest as Pacifica’s eyes met hers and she reached down to brush a sweat-soaked strand of blonde hair out of her face, her touch unexpectedly tender.

“You love me?” Pacifica asked, her voice almost teasing.

Mabel shuddered as Pacifica’s breath blew feather-light over the swollen nub of her clit which was begging for attention.

“Yes,” Mabel gasped,  _feeling_ the almost infuriating truth of it.

“Good,” Pacifica replied, plunging her face forward, her tongue caressing against Mabel in long loving licks, savoring the taste of her.

It took every ounce of Mabel’s considerable self control to not just throw her head back and get lost in the white hot pulses of pleasure that Pacifica was sending jolting through her body. Instead Mabel gritted her teeth and clutched hard into the fabric of the couch, her nails ripping holes through the stuffing and the muscles in her smooth thighs quivering at Pacifica’s every touch as she struggled to maintain her clarity in the face of the almost overwhelming sensations. She opened herself to the power of her amulet once more, determined not to let Pacifica get the better of her in this exchange. Mabel sent her power flowing subtly through her own skin and gave a small smirk when she heard Pacifica moan loudly between her thighs as she felt her actions on Mabel’s body mirrored onto her own nerves, and amplified even further by the magic. To Mabel’s surprise this only seemed to drive Pacifica further, her tongue and fingers now working together to drive Mabel closer toward the edge and in a single white hot instant she lost control of the spell and felt her mind and body open fully to Pacifica’s at the moment of her climax.

Of course since Pacifica was still feeling everything that was being done to Mabel that meant that she was left clutching hard with her nails buried in Mabel’s thighs as an intense orgasm ripped through her own body, the redoubled sensation rebounding into Mabel’s mind and passing back and forth between them over and over again with almost painful intensity.

Mabel felt her heart slamming hard in her chest, her skin drenched in sweat as her nerves were aflame with the almost unbearable pleasure of the moment. It was too good, too much - she knew they would die if she couldn’t bring an end to this torturous pleasure. Mabel felt Pacifica slump down against her chest, driven to absolute exhaustion by the magic, and with a titanic effort Mabel clutched at her amulet with trembling hands and tore it off, flinging it to the far side of the room before she passed out in a shuddering heap, drained and spent beyond anything she had ever felt in her entire life.

* * *

Mabel stirred awake and found herself still alive and lying against the sweat soaked fabric of the couch, the warm weight of Pacifica heavy on her chest. The brunette stared broodingly into the fire, her hands automatically reaching down to stroke themselves through the tousled blonde strands of her newfound lovers hair.

 _How had this happened?_  she thought to herself incredulously.

Mabel glanced down at Pacifica once more, feeling her coldness try to re-assert itself in the wake of her earlier passion. The look of contentment on Pacifica’s delicately pointed features was enough to melt those feelings and she felt an unexpected bloom of warmth in her chest when she found herself looking into her unconscious smile.

 _Smile… her lips! She must still had some of the potion in her mouth when she’d kissed me_ _,_ Mabel thought with the shock of discovery.

That was it of course. That had to be it. Her feelings were nothing more than a simple magic trick, just as Pacifica’s had been.

Slowly, she inched her hands over toward the crumpled bundle of her dress which lay beside the couch and dug around until she’d found the small vial of black dust - the cure for her particular ailment.

It would be an easy thing to dose herself and be rid of these inconvenient feelings… if she was feeling generous she could even dose Pacifica and alter her memory so that tonight would be nothing more than a particularly vivid dream… or she could simply leave her as she was, a mess of unrequited love that burned with an undying magical fervor. To her surprise the second idea didn’t bring her the sadistic glee that Mabel thought it would.

She looked down once more at Pacifica’s face and felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she watched Pacifica’s chest rise and fall with her slow sleeping breaths. This feeling was so… alien. So strange. Contentment. Peace.

 _No_ _!_ _It’s just the potion talking_ _,_ Mabel thought to herself savagely.

Was it the potion that invited Pacifica over tonight? Was it the potion that had chosen  _her_  out of all the people in Gravity Falls to use for this particular experiment?

Was it the potion that all but dared Pacifica to kiss you, even knowing the risks of what might have happened since she was already contaminated by it?

Mabel shifted uncomfortably from those strange thoughts, wheedling thoughts that chipped away at her iron resolve.

_This love isn’t… it isn’t me._

Do you want it be?

Mabel stared blankly at the vial clutched in her shaking hand. She felt Pacifica stir against her chest and snuggle up to Mabel’s small firm breasts, murmuring softly in her sleep.

With a snarl Mabel flung the black vial into the fireplace and watched as it flashed to nothing in a burst of terrible black light.

The sudden noise awoke Pacifica from her drifting unconsciousness and she glanced at Mabel questioningly.

“What was that?” Pacifica asked sleepily.

“Just some more razzle-dazzle,” Mabel said in a careless voice, her hands reaching down to gently caress Pacifica’s cheek, “go back to sleep.”

“M'kay,” Pacifica murmured, still exhausted from their earlier exertions. “Love you.”

Mabel paused for a moment and sighed, accepting the truth.

“I love you too.”


End file.
